Part-Time Lovers
by ThisIsMySmutAccount
Summary: Adult Industry AU. After her roommate, Jaune, becomes a part-time worker for an adult film-making company, Pyrrha Nikos learns the hard way just how badly repressed feelings can affect the body. Arkos. One-shot. Rated M. Includes Multiple Partners and Masturbation.


**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

 **Part-Time Lovers**

Walking home after a long day of college courses at the illustrious Beacon college was the school's star athlete, Pyrrha Nikos. A small bag of groceries held in one hand while the other pressed a pair of textbooks up against her chest.

As the woman walked she held her head higher than most. A formal poise in every stride only enhanced by her refined and able-bodied build. A modest, somewhat content smile rested upon her face. As it was graced by a gentle passing breeze, the winds blowed her fiery lochs over her shoulder.

Rounding the Vale street corner, the late teen paused as she set her sights on a small two story apartment complex. Reaffirming her objective, Pyrrha stepped through the unusually crowded parking lot. Heading over, she neared the external staircase leading up to the building's second floor.

A simple and slow hum started buzzing forth from the redhead's throat. Perhaps it was due to the calm weather or maybe even the simple fact that the day drew near it's close. The tune was far from sad, but couldn't exactly be mistaken for chipper either. Instead, it rested somewhere between.

Slipping the plastic grocery bag down to the interior of her elbow, her now free hand daintily grazed against the top of the metal guardrail that ran parallel with the steps. Reaching the top, the woman took a firm and sharp turn down the upper balcony and toward the series of doors and rooms that accompanied it.

As she drew closer toward a door resting in the middle, the redhead pulled out a set of keys. Halting just before the sealed entrance, a series of muffled noises started making themselves known. What started out inaudible from afar quickly thereafter were realized as moans. Pleading and breathy cries flooded out from behind the door frame, but only to those mere footsteps away. This small area of effect including the key's owner.

Pulling her hand back, Pyrrha's more vivid expression died off in an instant. The melancholy tune emanating from her stopped abruptly. When she started to hear demands for 'more', she closed her eyes and took a deep slow breath.

Upon exhale, her emerald eyes crept back open. The now hollowed gaze was coupled with a shallow imitation of her natural smile from earlier. Puffing her chest out, she stuck her keys into the door and unlocked it. Taking the plunge, she finally turned the handle and let herself in.

As the athlete entered her home, she met the glances and stares of close to half a dozen men. Mouthing out a silent 'sorry', the long haired woman removed her keys. She was mindful not to jingle them as she did her best to shut her door without too much noise.

In her living room were what she could only describe as a set of stage workers. There were three different cameramen each filming a small area from different angles. A more muscular fellow was too focused on hoisting up a boom mic to give here any notice. Beside him was a petite looking woman adjusting a pair of artificial lights.

Tiptoeing her way behind the cameras, Pyrrha kept at a steady pace as to not end up ruffling up her plastic bag and messing up the scene. Reaching her kitchen, the college student was given a very clear window of exactly what was going on.

Atop the couch which had thankfully been covered up with a cotton sheet were the lead male and female actors. The two of them were both fully exposed, their clothing littering the floor around them. Breathless pants along with the increasing rhythm of slapping skin started filling the room.

The rather powerful sight kept the student's eyes locked on the display before her. She dared not breathe in too deep in fear of inhaling the powerful scent of sex.

Laying flat on her back, a long ebony haired Faunus woman was being pumped into by the male actor holding himself up above her. Her skin was a smooth and creamy white. The cat eared girl spread her legs wide, giving the man full access to her deepest regions. Her fingernails dug into the folds of the furniture with each successive thrust, her toes curled in turn. Heavy and overly exaggerated moans of passion boomed out of her gaping throat as the scene went on.

While the woman's performance oozed sex appeal, Pyrrha found her eyes drawn to the male actor instead. His body wasn't something to scoff at, but it certainly wasn't that of a body builder. The short messy blond hair that fit his clean face did compliment his form in a way. It was what she would often consider charming by it's own right. She was definitely more of an expert on it than anyone present in the room. It was a face she had seen everyday, he was her roommate after all.

The male actor's hips started picking up speed. Shifting his weight onto his knees, the male actor took his hands off the sides of the couch and moved them onto the outer thighs of his partner. With an aggressive hold, he started slamming his hips and by extension, his member deeper and harder inside than before.

Arching her back more to ease his entrance, the actress started to bite down on her lower lip. After a few more thrusts, she started roughly teasing her clit. "There! Right there!" She screamed out in what appeared to be lustful ecstasy.

Seeming to follow the instructions vigorously, the man lasted nearly twenty more thrusts before becoming forced to pull out. Yanking his condom off, the man positioned himself over the woman. He grunted as he started stoking himself off in a frenzy. His offhand clutching the edge of the furniture for support.

Pushing up with her elbows, the brunette leaned in closer and stuck her mouth open as she impatiently awaited the man's load. As the explosion of spunk shot out at her a fine majority poured itself directly into her moist mouth. Lapping the viscous liquid with her tongue, the aftermath dripped out onto her barren and moderately sized chest.

When the actor pulled himself away, the lead most camera man ran in to give the actress her messy closeup. He took a knee as his lens scanned her sloppy enticing state.

Posing for the camera, the Faunus started rubbing the dribble that had painted her chest over her breasts like body oil. Churning the seed in her mouth with her tongue, the actress positioned herself at a low angle to allow the crew member to film her from up above. The filmmaker zoomed in on the heavy coating of juices welling up in the girl's mouth as she continued to pose and play with her body.

After a few more seconds, a cameraman in the back stopped shooting. "Okay! That's a wrap! Good work everyone." The man's tone coming off far more tired than anything else.

As soon as the signal was given, the smaller girl who prior had been manning the lights ran over with a waist basket. "Good work again today Ms. Belladonna." The girl complimented, presenting the bin in front of herself cheerfully.

In spite of her recent performance, the woman in contrast appeared to wear complete disinterest. The lead actress spit out the remnants of the cum in her mouth in what would be hard to describe as anything else but utter disgust. While seeming to have ignored the crew member's compliment, she did accept a pair of tissues when they were presented to her. Cleaning the edges of her lips and wiping off her chin, she glanced up at her acting partner.

"You said the bathroom was the the door on the right?" She asked for verification, pointing out of the den.

Slipping his underwear back on, the blond walked over to pick up his discarded trousers. "Y-Yeah. F-First door on the right." He repeated, a little clumsily, still recovering his breath. "It's right next to the— "

Before the actor could even finish, his partner stood up curtly. Barefoot, she started strolling naked across the cramped apartment. She carried herself without a hint of bashfulness or shame, but self-assurance instead. Her bare curves and assets highlighted with every purposely poised and swayed step.

Trailing behind her was the stage hand who had since managed to scoop up all her clothes. Hurried, she scurried after close behind. A small bottle of mouthwash in hand.

As the man followed the stoic beauty with his boyish blue eyes, they stopped when he noticed his admiring redhead who seemed to sneak in without his knowing. "Pyrrha!" The man called out eagerly with an awkward wave. Looking down to see he was still dressed in nothing but a pair of tighty-whities, he almost tripped over himself as he did his best to slip into his ripped up jeans and make his way over to her.

Taking a bit of a small breath to ease herself, the pony-tailed woman exposed her prepared smile from her original entrance. "Hello, Jaune." She greeted in an attempt to be as professional about things as she could despite all she had witnessed.

"H-Hey." The man stuttered in reply as he reached his roommate. A clear and understandable nervousness about him.

Remaining hushed for a time, the college girl stayed silent. She watched briefly as the crew members quickly and efficiently began to clean up and move out with their equipment.

"Well..." Pyrrha began, clearing her throat partially as she started unpacking the contents of her plastic bag. The matter of needing to be so restrained no longer an issue. "When you texted me that you were going to be bringing your work home with you today, I can't exactly say this is what I expected." She brought up, trying to be courteous while still addressing matter.

The blond clasped his hands and fingers together at the other's statement. "I am so sorry Pyrrha!" Jaune apologized in earnest as he sunk his shoulders and lowered his head. "There was this problem at the set and the director said he'd give this bonus to whoever had a place we could film at and I thought it would be good since I could finally pay my half of the rent on time for once and I—"

The light chuckle that exited the redhead seemed to stop the other's long-winded response. A hand rising to cover up her growing smirk, as though it's owner deemed it undignified in some way. "It's quite alright Jaune." Her sight dimmed downward partially after this as her expression cracked to reveal a hint of somberness. "As long as you're happy." The last few words coming off more as an excuse than genuine understanding.

Before her roommate had any time to question the concerning remark, he had been called over from one of his coworkers.

"Mr. Arc, a word." The lead camera man instructed, motioning for the blond to come over with his hands.

Walking off, Jaune and who was presumably the director at this point, started to have an aside conversation. They were far enough away that the sounds of crew cleanup overshadowed any chance Pyrrha had of catching any small earfuls. Not that she had no intention of eavesdropper to begin with, and from the looks of things, no need. Reading Jaune's body language, the way he shrunk himself in front of the man it seemed pretty obvious that he was being chewed out about something.

As she continued to watch him, admittedly, a little protectively, her eyes slowly became drawn to his back muscles. The tops of his arms had begun to broaden. Even the outline of his shoulder blades had cleanly become etched beside the center of his back.

Jaune had asked her almost two semesters back to help him start defining his body and pumping up a little, and it benefits was clearly showing. She could never have expected the end result would be him being scouted for the adult film industry. How could she have?

Two semesters. The redhead's mind lingered on that piece of information more than the others amidst her passing thoughts. That was how long she had been living with what started out as a simple classmate.

Since then, Pyrrha had made a several observations about the blond. He was an outgoing and very friendly person, if not a little goofy. While clumsy, he would still always try his best. Even when disadvantageous, there were numerous times she had witnessed him going out of his way for his friends, herself included on the rare occasion.

There were the little things too. Every morning, without fail, the teen greeted her with an amiable smile. His face always lit up at times she offered to share a meal. While never asking, she noticed he often pulled out chairs and held open doors for her. If she were to ever get a haircut, or even simply change hair products, it would definitely go noticed.

Perhaps these were some of the reasons the goal oriented student found herself so drawn to the other over the passing days. It started off as simple enjoyment of the time they spent together. After a while, movie or pizza nights became her favorite days of the week and something she looked forward to everyday leading up to them. Granted, the other's downright obliviousness toward her local earned stardom didn't hurt either.

Was it natural for someone to pick up on so many things about a schoolmate? Was it normal to notice so many of another person's habits and traits? When considering these facts, Pyrrha made several observations about herself. Picturing the other's smile filled her with a happy warmth. His touch was the fastest way to make her smile. The reason why was obvious, even if she didn't want to admit it at first. Pyrrha Nikos had fallen in love.

Still keeping up her watchful eye, the green eyed woman almost failed to spot Blake stepping out of their bathroom. Full dressed again, she donned a sleek pair of midnight jeans with a differing plain white dress shirt. Her hair combed proper with makeup redone.

The actress hadn't said a single word toward her, but the instant Pyrrha set her sights on the other, she forced herself to turn away. A bitter gnawing feeling would set in the pit of her chest the longer she would stare, and so, she chose not too. She busied her hands and mind by organizing her produce and pretended to be completely engrossed in the task until she heard her door open and shut moments later.

She was no fool, she knew exactly what she felt toward the other woman and all other of Jaune's female castmates. It was jealousy and envy, and it was a shallow petty thing. It was something she hated about herself and did her best to ignore whenever it reared it's ugly unwanted head.

When Jaune and his boss seemed to finish up, the older man patted the other on his shoulder before taking his leave. The two finally left alone in their apartment.

Picking up a teal colored hand towel he had put aside much earlier, the blond boy started wiping down the sweat that had collected itself primarily around his head and chest.

While still busying herself, the athlete took it upon herself to sneak a few pining glances at the view before her.

Finishing up, Jaune tossed the cloth into a shared clothes hamper in the corner of the room. Scooping up his crinkled plain white tee off the floor, he slipped it on as he approached his living partner once again. "Look, in case there are any lingering... uh... smells..." Bumbling his words again, the teen started rubbing the back of his head. "...I bought like three bottles of Schnee~breeze. So we should be good."

"I see. How very..." The tall redhead paused briefly. "...resourceful of you, Jaune." A polite smile seating on her face.

The boy's eyes eventually made their way to the assorted vegetables his schoolmate had been lined up on the counter. "Wow!" The youth exclaimed. "Those look good." He continued, not shy of hiding his elation.

In mock confusion, the composed girl looked down at her ingredients then back up at Jaune as she prepared a chopping knife. "Oh? Did you want some? I hadn't realized. I only bought enough for me."

"What?" The normally amiable teen gawked in an immediately disheartened manner. "Oh man." He remarked as he sunk his head again.

With a few escaping giggles, the red haired woman raised a hand to her mouth again as she allowed herself a simple laugh. "I'm only teasing. I was sure to get enough for the two of us." She revealed, starting to cut up the assorted vegetables.

Beaming as he lifted his head back up, Jaune wore a delighted expression as his smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear. "You're the best Pyrrha!" He declared, ecstatic, on his way to the washroom to clean up.

The athletic woman lowered her gaze as she continued to prep the ingredients, though this was mostly to hide the tint of red that surely accompanied the heat she felt filling up her cheeks at the other's praise. "Dinner between the two of us." She commented, the content expression she had wore on her way over springing back to life. "It sounds grand, doesn't it?"

… … …

It had been several days since Pyrrha had gotten a rather intimate insight of her roommate's work life. While unwilling to admit it at first, she had noticed that the experience was beginning to effect her in ways that she didn't view as very favorable.

She always had what she considered a healthy interest in Jaune. That however was very quickly starting to not be the case any longer. Off the top of her head, she could pinpoint several moments where she caught herself daydreaming of what could be described as less than school appropriate fantasies. These distractions were popping up more and more frequently to her dissatisfaction.

It was only when she noticed herself zoning out during her sports activities that she decided to finally take action and reprimand herself personally. After practice, she decided to pay an extra visit to the weight room to make up for the less than properly used time she had allotted herself.

This choice resulted in several unfortunate happenings for the college girl. Not only did she feel the need to stay back later than normal, but she also ended up pushing herself harder than usual. Her core muscles ached to the point where simple traversal pained her to a light extent. Not wanting to damage her body any further, she made certain to take her time after leaving the campus. As such, she had missed the last bus back to Vale. Which led her to the current predicament, the long trek back to her apartment in the late hours of the night.

Vale streets were well lit, this along with the bright headlights of constant passing cars gave the sore athlete all the light she ever needed. A thankfully clear night gave way to a starry sky, almost as if to guide her way back home.

Though the evening air carried a low chill, it probably wouldn't be enough to cause a cold. If anything, the cool winds were a refreshing sensation against her strained body.

Thankfully, even after missing transportation, her living quarters were within walking distance. The only real inconvenience she faced currently was here physical and mental state.

Time alone wasn't a bad thing. Not in the slightest. Perhaps this is what she needed. Time to think, time to reflect. Meditation eased her in the past, and that was what this unscheduled trip was, mobile meditation.

Holding her arms, Pyrrha took a deep breath and matched it with an equally heavy exhale. As she watched her breath solidify into a small cloud in front of her, the act of the passing winds diminishing it and carrying the rest away brought her comfort in some degree.

Her stride normally had the tendency of looking formal or proud even. Eyes forward, shoulders raised, and back straight. Yet, her current weak knees forced her to practically shuffle her feet with every step.

Taking a look over at her form, she couldn't fight back the sad smile that besmirched her face. This wasn't like her. She knew the dangers of over-exercises, yet she still allowed it to happen.

She needed to address her problem head on. She knew she had developed feelings for her roommate and school colleague some time ago. Closeness breeds intimacy. That's all it was, surely. If she ignored the fleeting feelings long enough, they would go away on their own, right? Up until now, that had been her thinking. How wrong could she have been?

Instead of subsiding, all these feelings of longing she felt had only grown stronger. All the condensed emotions she had tried to stuff away were boiling over. Sooner rather than later, she was going to explode.

Stopping where she stood, Pyrrha looked up to see she had wound up at the entrance way to her apartment building. Her eyes became magnetized as they aimed up toward her door.

For just a moment, all the speeding cars seemed to cease for the time being. The frigid winds halted themselves. Her street was empty. In that instance, there was only silence. It was as if the whole world awaited her decision.

She was going to tell him.

Walking more determined than before, her pace quickened to match her boldness. The redhead climbed up the exterior staircase two steps at a time. She ignored the sting in her hamstrings as she pressed forward. Her nerve wouldn't last, she needed to do this now. Rounding the last step at the top corner, she started to march to her room, her confident form returning.

Preemptively pulling out her key, Pyrrha was so focused on her objective, she had almost forgotten to breathe. Each of her hands were clenched like a vise.

Making it to her door, she paused ever so briefly as to line up her key with the lock. With a quick twist of the wrist, it was unlocked and she let herself in to shelter her body from the cold. Closing the door behind her, she turned to find a quiet and vacant room with no sign of it's co-owner.

Surely she hadn't beat him home. She couldn't recall Jaune telling her he had made prior reservations tonight. Pulling out her scroll, one sight of the home screen was enough to force a suppressed snort out of the girl. Her tight-wound shoulders slacked in an instant. Staring back at her was the time. _11:40_.

It had grown later than she realized. Did a part of her assume he'd be on the couch waiting for her? As though to humor her thinking, she glanced over just to be certain she hadn't missed something obvious. Just as she had seen for herself not a moment ago, she was still utterly alone in her den.

Spotting little less than an overflowing laundry basket that neither had taken care of yet, the woman let out a tired sigh in discontent. Surely he was already asleep. She wasn't very well going to barge into his room and wake him up before an abrupt confession. Hopefully the sudden influx of resolve she'd developed could withstand one more day, one more night.

For some reason the disheveled laundry bin irked her to a slight degree. It was too late to head out to the laundromat, but if she brought it into her room, it would at the very least act as a reminder to get it done tomorrow on her off day.

Lifting up the bin, Pyrrha was ready to turn in for the night when something in the kitchen caught her eye. A small piece of scrap paper on the kitchen counter stuck out to her just before passing it. Walking over, she turned on the hall light as not to strain another part of her body. Examining the potentially discarded piece of loose-leaf, she picked it up and read it in her head.

 _Hey Pyrrha,_

 _I dunno how you do it sometimes. I came right back here after classes today and I was exhausted. You have all the same ones and your sports stuff to boot. You know I can't cook, but I ordered takeout. Wasn't sure when you were coming back so I put your share in the fridge. Y'know, next to the... well, you'll probably be able to find it._

 _Don't work yourself too hard, okay?_

 _Jaune_

A small smiley face was illustrated next to the closing. It appeared the original wasn't up to the writer's standards however as it was scribbled over and replaced with a neater product beside it.

Pyrrha wasn't exactly in any mood to eat. The only thing she felt at the present was exhaustion. Regardless, the thought was well appreciated. She found herself rereading the note a few more times. A smile worming it's way onto her face without her realizing.

 _Why had he signed his name?_

The question stood out to her for some reason or another. She began to lightly snicker as she thought about it further. Did her roommate think that without his signature she would presume some stranger broke into their apartment only to order her food? She resumed her restrained laughter up until a single action stopped her musings cold.

A wet drop fell onto the center of the scrap paper. The ink smudging around the new wet surface area. Her silly expression died as it became more vexed. When another drop fell, the redhead reached up and brushed her face with her forearm. To her surprise, her skin was met with two sets of tear trails running down her cheeks. Sniffling on instinct, the woman rubbed her face down profusely.

Forcing what ended up becoming a nervous laugh, Pyrrha started to carefully fold up the note in her hand. "I must really need my sleep if I'm crying over nothing." She noted aloud, as if that somehow justified her state, or made it sound more rational than she clearly knew wasn't.

Tucking the note away on her person, she shifted the bin out from under one arm to steady it with both hands. Bumping the light switch back off with her elbow, she started her retreat down the hall and into her cracked open bedroom door across from Jaune's.

Once entering inside, she pushed the door closed behind her with her back. She laid against it's wooden frame momentarily before pushing off.

Her room was quite spartan. She treated herself to a single's bed, a wardrobe, and a desk with a chair that held an easily movable laptop in case she needed the space for her books.

With a light huff, Pyrrha laid the bin down next to her desk before approaching her wardrobe.

Stripping down to her basics, she picked out some plain pajama bottoms. Slipping them on, she undid her sports bra and dressed herself in a white tank top.

Feeling more relaxed, she started undoing her hair as she walked over toward her bed. Letting her hair fall over her shoulders, the student sat down on the edge of her bed. Bending over, the teen raised her hands in order to massage her temples and rub down her forehead.

Headaches weren't something she usually dealt with. As such, she wasn't certain if trying to go to sleep would help or worsen her no doubt stress induced state.

When her emerald gaze rested on her laptop, she did her best to quickly thereafter pull her vision away. "I shouldn't." She voiced aloud in an attempt to dissuade herself. "It's probably not even up yet."

Sighing to herself in defeat, she sat upright and pushed herself up into a stand. With an impatient advance, she walked over to her desk and pulled out her chair. Flipping open her computer, she booted it on and awaited it to complete it's system prep.

Taking a seat, the tall woman sat with her back straight and hands on her lap. In her fixed position, she gripped the fabric of her bottoms. Fidgeting, one of her feet tapped anxiously. Her eyes remained stuck to the bright screen as she waited for the faintest hint that it was ready for her use.

With her machine ready, she was fast to open up her system's web browser. As soon as the home page had loaded, she used her mouse pad to reach up to the bookmarks tab up top. Clicking once dropped down a menu with barely five sites listed. One of them being her school website.

The final bookmark at the bottom of the list had it's name erased. When she hovered over it with her mouse, a drop window was kind enough to inform her she had last visited the site yesterday. Frowning at the unnecessary information, she clicked and went onto the associated site.

A black web page loaded up as a grid of numerous video links flooded the bottom half. The header dropped down to show a series of the site's porn stars. A collage of scantily clad women in lingerie, most of them amidst intercourse.

Moving her mouse over to the page's search bar, she clicked it once. Before even hitting a single key, the auto-fill suggested the tag: 'Jaune Arc'.

Dragging a hand down her face, Pyrrha released a worrisome groan. While not very fond of the machine practically rubbing her face in what she considered a bad habit, she selected the previously searched label and hit 'Enter'.

The grid of videos from before were removed and replaced with seven results. The top and most recent having been listed with today's date. Gulping, the redhead hovered over the video link, the thumbnail being Blake's moneyshot from the other day. "Hot Faunus teen sucks and fucks blond stud" She felt filthy just reading the title of the video out loud. Against her biting hesitation and better judgment, she clicked the link.

As the video began to load, Pyrrha turned to the left side of her desk and opened up the middle drawer. Sticking her hand inside, she reached in and pulled out a small pair of ear phones. Hooking them into her laptop, she fit the other ends onto the sides of her head.

The video faded in to reveal Blake reading a magazine casually on her couch. It was a rather bizarre sight really, considering it was her own home and the actress didn't actually live there.

With a knock at the door, the brunette got up and proceeded to answer. Upon opening the door, Jaune appeared in some second hand delivery uniform. He then went on to explain that due to some shipping mistake, Ms. Belladonna's character's package was misplaced and would be arriving later than anticipated.

 _Would the packaging company not simply call the recipient?_ Pyrrha questioned in her head before remembering what she was watching.

"We... uh." Jaune paused with a very deer-in-the-headlights expression. "We're, uh, r-really sorry miss." He finished, recalling his lines. Leaning on his door frame, he smiled leaning overly close. "Maybe there was some _other_ way I could make it up to you." Pouring it on a little thick was putting it lightly.

With a sneering smirk that befit a carnivore, the actress pulled Jaune in by his collar. Shutting the door behind him, she proceeded to drag the boy over to the couch.

Pyrrha couldn't fight back a swelling gulp when the actress in the video dropped down onto her knees and started to unbutton her costar's jeans.

With the closeup reveal of Jaune's hardening member, the redhead bit down on the corner of her lip. Her right hand sliding down passed her inner thigh, she started to ever so slowly stroke her entrance above the fabric of the sleepwear.

The actress wasted no time in engulfing the organ deep into her mouth. Bobbing her head forward and back in a steady rhythm, the protruding member was soon after coated in a fine layer of saliva and drool. It's form glistening, she started jerking him off by the base at the same time. Her golden eyes gazing up at him expectantly.

As wet sounds and similar slurping noises started to emerge, Pyrrha started prodding herself more strongly. Her breath hitching on itself, she pulled back on the elastic waist as she moved her hand down toward her interior. Moving aside her underwear, she traced her lower lips directly with her middle and pointer fingers.

Concluding her lip service, Belladonna lifted herself back up onto her feet, but not before slowly licking her lips for the camera. Using her fingernail to wipe off some drool from the corner of her lip, she licked it clean with her tongue.

The woman's tantalizing show was far from over however. Shimmying her midnight denim down her hips, Blake stepped out of her pants as she climbed onto the couch. Her creamy white rear was in full frame as she pinched her silky cobalt panties off. Bending over with her ass up, she spread herself for him as she pulled back on both cheeks. "Come." She instructed. Looking over her shoulder, it was clear that if her words had not done their job, her distant but alluring stare would have.

Wasting no time, Jaune stepped back into the shot, his lower attire and shirt removed off camera. Pyrrha's hungry gaze lingered over his frame long enough for her to feel a shred of guilt.

This stigma was short lived as the man approached his costar from behind. Laying a hand on her outer thigh, he pulled her toward him as he guided his cock up toward her moist entryway. The instant he started to push his way in, Pyrrha dug her own fingers within her in turn. As the man delved deeper, the redhead felt inclined to match the depth up to her knuckles. The far reach of her digits causing a shallow but high-pitched whimper to graze passed her cherry lips.

Ashamed by her own tainted voice, she covered up her mouth with her offhand. The self-reproach and humiliation was not enough to stop her other hand though.

When the blond began to pull out in the video, the taller woman dragged her fingers down the front of her inner walls. The pleasurable sensation of her fingertips roughing up against her ridges sent out more muffled moans. Slowly, she began a natural pumping tempo. As such, with every shove of his hips, Pyrrha delved further within herself, and with every retraction, she did the same.

Hiking her feet up on the balls of her feet, they shook and trembled with ever odd paired stroke. Despite seated and alone, the teen consistently found herself fighting the urge to spread her legs. It was as though her body was telling her that her fingers wouldn't be enough.

While the video was not even halfway over, the brawny built woman felt the need to shut her eyes. She didn't want to see Jaune with another woman, she wanted him to herself.

With the sounds of intercourse feeding straight into her ears, the herculean athlete continued to let her fingers dance within her.

Left to her thoughts, she envisioned her roommate looming over her. His raw body pressed up against hers as his full girth invaded the precious area between her thighs. Her hands would latch onto him tighter with every potent thrust.

Pyrrha felt her back begin to arch as she primarily teased her entrance. Her fingertips squeezed and spread her pussy lips. All the while, her thumb began awkwardly brushing up against the hard nub just above. As Jaune's grunts and groans hastened as they ran throughout her head so too did the speed of her fingers.

Her jaw dropping after being forced shut for so long, the teen shoved three fingers into her mouth to quiet her embarrassed cries of passion. She licked and suckled her hand as she bit down, her tongue in a fever.

Feeling bits of tears well up in her eyes, her legs too began to give way. Her knees trembling vigorously, her lower half gave out when she reached her peak.

Riding out a brief orgasm, her whole body tightened up only to slack at once. A light tingling spark ran itself throughout her body like electricity. Her fingers fumbled out of her mouth, leaving behind a heavy trail of drool that stained her shirt. Huffing on every shaky exhale, she watched her own chest greatly rise and fall as her body struggled to compose itself.

Limply, she continued to caress herself beneath her legs as she calmed down and caught her breath. As she did, she wiped the hand off that had previously been inside her mouth on the hem of her shirt before leaning over and stopping the yet incomplete video.

Falling back into her seat, Pyrrha ceased playing with her body as she sat still. Her face lacked any emotion and was a far cry from anything even resembling satisfaction. She always became so melancholy after these sessions she indulged in. Any passing refresh she earned would always be overshadowed by heavy guilt that followed immediately after.

Reaching down into the laundry bin, she pulled out an old towel as she went to clean herself up. Before wiping off her dominant hand, she solemnly stared at the now glossy digits. The glow from her monitor highlighting the thick gleaming substance that coated her grip, several strands linking them between. Feeling the heat rise back up to her cheeks, she scrubbed her hand down in embarrassment.

Finished wiping her hands off, she proceeded to her more delicate region. The rough bristles of the course material forced her body to wrench over from the unexpected sensation against her still sensitive area. Pulling back, she changed her motions to a more light patting to avoid repeat.

Wrapping up, she went to return the towel when she spotted a more bright colored rag from the middle of the same pile. Replacing the one for the other, the redhead stared at the teal colored cloth. Recalling it's last owner and how he used it several days ago to brush down his sweat covered chest, she gulped silently.

Pulling up the hand towel to her face, Pyrrha took a soft whiff of the faded but lingering scent. Sliding the rag around the backside of her neck, she left it there to rest as she brushed it up against the side of her face to wipe off her own accumulating bodily sweat.

Seemingly done, she removed the headpieces and powered down her computer. As the screen faded, the athlete stared straight even as the monitor turned off and was replaced with black, all real and artificial light in the room gone completely. Pulling up her long legs, she pressed her knees up against her chest. Hugging herself, she rested her forehead on her knees. Her eyes slowly falling, she let the easing sensation wash over her.

She would decide what to do about her failing crush tomorrow. It would be the dawn of another day, and at the present she was tired, in more ways than one. She resigned to rest her eyes for a moment before returning to her bed, but this never came to be. In less than a minute, the girl had fallen under exhaustion's spell as she wound up passing out in front of the dead laptop.

… … …

It was the early afternoon of the next day. With fall drawing closer to it's end by the day, a few gray clouds had begun moving in. The sky was painted a calming steel as a result.

Outside in a nearby park, waring down from her sprint, the red headed athlete came to a gradual stop as she approached an empty wooden bench. Keeping a steady breath, she started doing cool-down stretches. Her hands taking turns steadying herself as she arched her back and pulled gently on her joints.

While it was true today was intended to be her day of rest, several complications overwrote that plan. The teen's body felt stiff the instant she woke up. Spending half the night slumped over in her desk chair before stirring awake and promptly thereafter collapsing into her actual bed definitely being a primary culprit. Her screwed up sleep cycle only worsened her intended recovery on the ware and tear from her prior day's work out.

Oversleeping, she hadn't truly woken up until a little before noon. Her desire to speak with her roommate that morning was unfortunately negated as he left for his part-time work hours before she even got up. That fact irksome, but also a relief at the same time.

Realizing any intentions the college student had were gone with the wind, she decided a light jog might be a good way to clear her head. After a light breakfast and change of clothes into sweats and a fresh sleeveless top, that was exactly what she did.

Wrapping up her muscular extensions and contractions, Pyrrha moved around to the front of the unused bench. Rotating her shoulders one last time, she sat herself down.

Letting a brisk breeze air-dry her accumulated sweat, she leaned forward, resting on her knees. Closing her eyes, she allowed the wind to roam through her hair. The feeling easing the teen's strained and tender body.

Sitting back up mechanically, Pyrrha pulled out her scroll. Selecting Jaune's name out of her contacts, she started up a call.

Proceeding a few rings without answer, she noticed her free hand tensing over the bench armrest. Following one last ring, the receiver picked up.

" _Hey, Pyrrha. What's up?_ " Her roommate greeted in a chipper tone.

"Hello, Jaune." The woman chimed happily in response. "I'm not taking you away from work, am I?" She asked, trying to be prudent.

" _Huh? Nah. We're still doing prep stuff._ " The amiable youth stated casually. " _Some guys came in late today, so we've kinda been busy playing catch up._ "

Pyrrha could hear the sounds and voices from the set-goers through the other side of her roommate's phone. She could make out bits and pieces of what she imagined to be the director again. If not, at the very least, someone else in charge. The environment seeming to be far more laboring than the group silence she had experienced from her brief glimpse a few days ago.

" _We haven't even had lunch yet._ " Jaune divulged with a tiring chuckle.

The sporty girl hummed to herself light at this. "I see." Her natural smile which had grew from her conversation with the blond widened at his last statement. "Actually, I might be in the area later on. I could visit you again, if you'd like." She proposed with confidence.

" _Huh?_ " The adolescent questioned. " _You wanna visit the set?_ "

"Well, I meant for lunch." She clarified. "Why don't you text me the address and I'll see if I can't stop by."

" _Oh, okay. Sure._ " Jaune replied more reassured. " _Hopefully I'll see you around._ "

"Yes. Take care." Hanging up, Pyrrha held her scroll with both hands. Her eyes intently focused in on the screen with laser precision and showed little signs of budging. When her handheld finally buzzed and prompted the home screen with a street address, the teen jumped up to a proper stand.

Taking an exhale, she preformed a quick loosening exercise before recommencing with her run.

… … …

Pyrrha faced a brick two story building off a Vale side street. Something weaker than uncertainty marred her face as she examined it.

As the woman went about finding Jaune's workplace, she wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Perhaps childishly, she half imagined it would be hidden from sight and connected through only a back alley. Yet there it was, a structure of ordinary architecture nested between two others.

Moving up to the front door, Pyrrha hesitated a second. With a breath, she reached up and gave two assertive knocks.

With the sounds of footsteps emerging from the other side, Jaune opened it in full. Dressed in his standard casual jeans and hoodie, he welcomed the visitor. "Hey, Pyrrha..." His voice trailing off halfway into the greeting as his jaw slacked partially.

Standing before him, still clothed in her exercise garb was the ever immaculate Ms. Nikos. She stood tall and relaxed while holding a firm composure over herself. Despite the confident visage however, the woman was quite literally dripping in sweat. Beside her, she kept a plastic bag in tow.

"Did... Did you run all the way here?" The male asked, agape at the other's athletic prospects.

"Well..." The redhead began, pausing to allow a rather sheepish chuckle. "...it didn't occur to me until midway exactly how long eight miles would be." An embarrassed smile curving her lips.

Fixing himself up, the casual dressed man sobered up from his astonished state. "Eight miles?" Jaune repeated, rightfully awestruck. "Whoa, Pyrrha. You're really amazing." He praised with a prideful expression.

The emerald eyed teen stiffened as she felt her heart skip a beat at the other's warm candidness. "I-I'm not so great." She denied humbly with a pang of regret as a despondent thought crawled into her head.

He surely wouldn't think so highly of her is he knew the real reason why she had been pushing herself so hard lately. Until straining her body from the over consistent body training, she considered it a healthy stress relief for her pent up urges.

Stepping aside, the youth held his company door open, inviting his roomie in. Nodding at the appreciated gesture, she took her first steps inward.

The ground floor interior of the loft was larger and more spacious than the adolescent first envisioned. Much like her prior glimpse of the behind-the-scenes work from the other day, she was taken aback by the level of equipment prepared.

Four cameras so hefty they needed to held up by tripods were strategically placed around the back set. A series of softboxes were arranged to evenly diffuse the mass of artificial lighting. All of this masked up to surround an almost too simple white backdrop and black leather couch.

Oddly enough, the redhead's quick once over established something she wasn't expecting. Apart from the two of them, it was entirely abandoned.

"We just started lunch." Jaune informed. Stepping away momentarily, he went to retrieve something.

Walking back over to his colleague, the part-time worker returned with a half used water bottle. "Here." He offered, presenting the drink in front of him. "It's important to stay hydrated, right?"

Before accepting the beverage, Pyrrha smiled, holding up her parcel out ahead of her as well. "How about we trade?"

Befuddled, Jaune's confusion vanished after the two swapped their goods and he rummaged through the bag. What laid inside was a small plastic cup filled with assorted diced fruits.

"You mentioned not having eaten yet over the phone earlier." The long haired woman brought up as she unscrewed the cap to her loaned drink. "I figured it might be difficult to _perform_ on a full stomach. Though, something light can still give you energy."

The boy's face lit up at this. "It's perfect Pyrrha. I'm really lucky to have you."

She knew what he meant by that. She was all too familiar and well aware of what the implication was. It was still nice to hear nonetheless.

As she gulped down a fair share of the boy's drink, the teen found her eyes drawn over to the length of upholster behind them. Screwing the cap back on, she headed over for a closer look.

It was a somewhat surreal feeling. Drawing nearer to the piece of furniture, Pyrrha was reminded of all the other time's she had seen it as a backdrop in Jaune's earlier videos. She recognized creases and knew exactly where certain tailoring folds began and ended, yet this was her first time seeing the couch in person.

"Have you done a lot of shooting today?" Pyrrha asked, somewhat unwilling. Seating herself on the edge of the leather, the robust teen held onto her water bottle by the neck. Her eyes fixating on the shimmering waves inside as she spaced out for a time, regretting having brought up the topic at all.

"Not really." Arc replied noticeably disheartened as he rejoined the other. "The whole late start really screwed things up. The director took it out on me again. Said I need to work on my acting."

With a plastic utensil, he stabbed into a cut up piece of melon and tossed it into his mouth. "Oh! Mmph." Swallowing, he pointed at his roommate with the dull fork. "I did get to meet the actress I'll be working with this morning though. She seemed nice." His genuine response lacking any perverse ulterior motives that others in his shoes may not have ignored.

The water bottle dropped from her hands. Bouncing off the floor, it fell onto it's side before rolling away and coming to a slow stop.

The redhead stared forward in a completely stunned state. Her eyes were empty as her lower lip parted from the top. Why had it never occurred to her before? Strangers. Those were the people Jaune worked so closely with. Women who weren't friends or acquaintances had gotten closer and more intimate with the person she had become infatuated with for almost two school semesters now.

Noticing the vacant stare about his friend, the blond was quick to come over. "Pyrrha, you okay?" He asked in notable worry.

"Jaune." The woman spoke up sharply, catching the other off guard. Raising her head, her eyes regained their look of purpose. "You said before that your director wanted you to work on your acting, is that right?"

Raising a brow at the question, Jaune continued to loan his friend a quizzical stare. "Uh... yeah?" He almost whispered, not certain what raised the other's interest all of a sudden.

"I see." Pyrrha stated aloud in validation. "Since we're alone, why don't you try rehearsing your lines with me?" She proposed sincerely with a borderline flirtatious smirk and captivating gaze.

… … …

Sitting more naturally, just off center from the middle cushion of the couch, Pyrrha sat politely. With one leg crossed over the other, she laid her hands over one another on her lap. "We can begin whenever your ready Jaune." She encouraged, flashing a warm expression.

"R-Right!" The male squeaked, far more tense than he was a few minutes ago. He stood above the long haired woman, facing her directly.

With his script held in front of him, his eyes continuously scanned over his lines. "So, like I said, um, in this scene, my character is this sorta sports jock and your's is a cheerleader. It's after the big event and your character wanted to congratulate mine on winning the game." He summarized, retreading the page.

The redhead nodded. "Makes sense." She replied, affirmatively.

Clearing his throat, he ran his gaze back up to the top of the page. "Right. So— "

"Jaune?" His acting partner called out, halting him right away. "Your character is meant to stand _there_? With his back to the center camera?"

Befuddled, the male glanced over his shoulder to see a lens aimed right at him. "Oh. Right!" In a creaky speed walk, he repositioned himself next to the armrest closest to his roommate. "Where was I again?" He asked, his nose once again pressed up against his script.

Pulling her legs up onto the cushions, Pyrrha shifted onto her knees as she sat more formally, now facing the man in full once again. Her fidgeting hands gripped onto her sweats near her thighs. "Why don't you tell me what my character is supposed to be doing, while you find your place?" She suggested in cordial fashion, hoping it would mask any apparent nerves.

"Hm?" Lowering his papers, he shot down a brief glance before resuming his task. "Well, it says your character is supposed to start taking my pants off, but since we aren't—"

Raising her hands up, the redhead started to fiddle with the blond's belt. Beginning to tamper with the buckle, the metal pieces clanged off of themselves. Looking up, she saw the understandably wide-eyed man staring down at her.

Hiding a thick gulp before she spoke up, Pyrrha maintained eye contact. "A-And what shall I do next?" She attempted to question casually as she fully unlatched the boy's belt.

Leaning over, Jaune put the script down then placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Pyrrha, really, you don't have to go this far." He wore a touched smile as he tried to relax his companion.

Rather than stop, Pyrrha undid the top button to the other's jeans. After, she placed a hand over the one atop her left shoulder. "Jaune, I agreed to help you rehearse. It's a simple matter that practice makes perfect." She defended, adamantly making her point.

Having trouble maintaining eye contact, the male looked down and away reluctantly. His previously stirred facial features weakened. "I just—"

"Do you remember what you told me your father's advice was when it came to women?" She asked, softly trying to encourage the other.

With a hesitant nod, he turned back to his living partner. "Confidence?" He voiced, hazarding a guess.

Showing a quick head gesture of acknowledgment, Pyrrha pressed her hand along the other's more tenderly. "Well, don't you think that type of mentality could be beneficial in this type of workplace?" She asserted.

"Right." Jaune uttered in a vacant stare. "Right!" He repeated, convincing himself. Standing up taller, he pressed his chest more outward.

With another pleasant nod, the athlete returned both hands to her lap. "Now, what is it I have to do next?" She inquired again.

"This scene..." He started, clearly hesitant in spite of his recent ego boost. "...the scene is supposed to start with a blowjob." The youth finally blurted out.

Swallowing another gulp, the redhead inched closer to the other's waist. Grabbing the rim of his pants, she dragged them down and made sure to pull his underwear along with it. Once making it passed the hill of his upper thigh, gravity took care of the rest as his lower apparel dropped onto the floor.

Pyrrha sat speechless as the man's half hardened member now propped itself directly in front of her. Inhaling before anything else, she ended up getting a strong whiff of his raw scent. The permeating aroma dazing her from the get go as she sleepily raised her dominant hand. Her lower lip quivered as she started to stick out her tongue in a shaky breath.

Grabbing the base of the man's shaft, she positioned it toward her mouth. His sex was smooth and hot, much hotter than she expected. Daringly, she dragged the tip of her tongue along the underside of the head. The simple form of contact causing it's entirety to shutter from her touch. It's state reaching it full erection from her delicate and loving service.

Given the first hand experience of just how effective a single stroke could be, she angled her head lower and slowly pulled her tongue up from the base to the head. Running her tongue up and down the shaft, she was able to savor it's taste. The flavor of salty skin completely fresh and new to her, but not detestable. In fact, she wanted more.

Reaching the tip again, instead of coating the man's cock in further drool, she opened her mouth and took the head in passed her teeth. The act rewarded her with a more meeker moan escaping the man's lips up above. Pushing herself further to take the organ up to it's midpoint, she could feel her eyes begin to water. Realizing her limit, she started to pull back slowly. As she did, she zigzagged and coiled her tongue around the hot shaft. Making it back up to the head, she repeated her actions and dove in once again.

With the scent and taste overpowering her senses, Pyrrha had to steady herself on the couch's armrest. If she didn't, she knew she would collapse at any second. Every few head bobs, she could feel the other tighten his grip on her shoulders, and she loved it.

The pining woman wanted more. She wished she could engulf his full length, shove it down the pit of her throat, but she couldn't. Sucking as she dragged her lips off the hot meat, she removed it from her mouth entirely. A large amount of drool dripped off the now coated member as well as streaming down the rim and corners of her mouth. It had almost been enough to make the teen struggle when swallowing the thickness of her amassed saliva.

Adrift in her mind, Pyrrha sat still as she took deep hot and heavy pants. Blinking more than usual, she felt more welled up water loosen itself up. Wiping her eyes with her forearm, she relaxed her grip on the blond's shaft. "Jaune?" She called out weakly, her throat already sore. "Can we move onto the next scene? M-My jaw hurts a little." In truth, she would have been fine swallowing the boy up for the better half of an hour, but time was a factor.

"Of course!" The teen practically hollered. His shoulders hunching as he was quick to timidly release the other, thinking he'd harmed her in someway. "The uh, the next scene is... fingering." The unnatural flow of his speech exposing just how embarrassed he was bringing it up. The shade of scarlet they turned Pyrrha's face however, show how much more so it was for her.

Her eyes dodged away as she nibble on the corner most part of her lip. "You want me to..." Before finishing, her right hand began to slide down toward her waist.

The other stuck his hands up in front of him upon noticing her fidgeting. "Y-You don't have to. If you don't want to, I mean." He explained, trying to relieve any of the woman's nerves. Walking around, he took a seat next to her. "I could do it for you." He offered, trying to be helpful.

While the endeavor was certainly aimed as to be little more than friendly, Pyrrha felt her face fall. Her heart almost failed her as she recalled one of her fantasies where the man before her did just what he had volunteered. Painted redder than before, she lowered her head in a one-sided humiliation.

Getting off the couch, the strapping woman grew tentative as she hesitantly rose to a stand. Taking little less than a couple sidling steps was enough to make her lower body grow weak. _Had she been on her knees for that long?_ She didn't have time to draw on the question for an extended period as she finished repositioning herself in front of Jaune. Twisting around, she made it so her back was to him. Sitting back down, she seated herself between the man's legs and nervously rested against chest. "Like this?" She asked in ambivalence.

"Yeah!" The boy clamored out, ridged in more ways than one.

Being so close to the other, Pyrrha heard him swallow a nervous gulp. His rising and falling chest relaxing her a bit. Forcing some audaciousness, the redhead slipped her thumbs onto the rim of her sweats above her thighs. Her heart raced as she started to remove her clothes, exposing her most precious area to the world around her. As she pulled it down, she hooked her panties as well. She was able to slide the apparel down to her knees before her nerves got the better of her. The feeling of her bare bottom sliding onto the cold leather shot a chilling excitement through her.

It was at that moment she became very thankful she chose their current position. Despite never so much as grazing the area between her legs, her upper inner thighs already wore a glossy sheen. Looking down at her panties, she saw a deep wet stain which took up the middle lining. She wouldn't know what to do if the other saw either of the craving sultry features.

Turning over her shoulder, the college athlete checked to make sure the boy hadn't peaked. Just as she suspected, not only had turned away to give her privacy, he had also gone as far as shutting his eyes. She felt a warmness from the display of courtesy, but that wasn't what she needed or wanted right now. Reaching up, she cupped the side of his face and pulled it toward her. She wanted him to look at her. Raising her hand further up, she ran her fingers tenderly through the hair on the back of his scalp.

"I'm ready." Pyrrha announced, facing forward again. She watched her chest rise and fall more assertively when his hand reentered her line of sight. When he rested against her leg, she squeezed down on the hem of her shirt in anticipation.

When Jaune's fingertips grazed her outer lips, the redhead threw her head back, rocking it against the man's shoulder. He stroked the area slowly. He would pull his digits up near her clit before pushing them down closer to her entrance. Admittedly, his motions were more fumbling than her own, but his fingers were so much thicker. How could she have known just how much a few centimeters of size could make.

A short breathed moan passing through her lips, the woman immediately thereafter covered her mouth up with her off hand. While the other's service continued, she looked up to see the camera Jaune had previously been standing in front of earlier pointed directly at her. Even while unmanned, the deep black lens peering onto her vulnerable form sent a shiver down her body and straight into her core. To think he worked under far more public constraints; and he thought she was the amazing one?

As the blond accidentally rubbed against her clit, Pyrrha let loose an abrupt whine involuntarily. Thinking he had somehow hurt his partner again, he pulled back his hand at once. Before he could do any further or budge it one more inch, she grabbed him by the wrist. Directing him back down, she guided his thicker hand down into her entrance way. "Here." She instructed, urging him to delve deep into her.

Following the command, instead of gliding his fingertips around the area, he pressed one inward. Pushing in to the second knuckle, he made it his stopping point as he started carefully prodding in and out to that distance.

Her moans fumbled out more frequently at the change in pacing. Pushing herself closer toward his chest, she felt his rock hard girth press against the small of her back.

When Jaune added a second finger, Pyrrha had to fight back a scream. A hand rose up to cover her mouth again at the resurfacing embarrassment. Although, instead of backing off once more, the male kept going, he even sped up his movement.

Pyrrha's legs started to quiver and shake. She knew she would have spread herself for him fully by now if not for her pants around her knees restraining her movement. The foreign fingers dived harder and deeper into her with every odd thrust. Digging further into the blond's hair again, she threw her head back in one sharp motion. She came.

The redhead let her legs become still as her body felt limp. While the tingling yet numbing feeling rode over her, Jaune's girthy touch continued to vigorously draw into her core. It was an amazing sensation. So much so, that as she tried reaching out to his arm, she found herself missing the first few times. Eventually grabbing the other's forearm, he took the sign and shifted down to a gradual halt.

Taking a moment to catch the breath that had ran away from her, the teen laid her body up against his. Turning her head over her shoulder, she stared up at the man, her eyes gazing longingly into his baby blues.

She watched Jaune's face as he peered down on her as she collected herself. She wanted him to see it. She wanted him to see a flustered face she would never dare show anyone else. This was the face of Beacon's immaculate Pyrrha Nikos, and it was currently drowning in overwhelming self satisfaction and lust. This was a something only for one other, a sight that belonged to him alone. "What's... next?" She asked between receding gasps.

The teen didn't respond right away, his eyes seeming lost before blinking rapidly all of a sudden. "You're supposed to start riding me." The words taking him an instance to find themselves, but came out much more blunt than before.

Sitting up, the sporty woman slid her pants off in full. Stepping out of them along with her underwear, she pulled them over her sneakers. Turning around, she moved onto her knees as she sat on Jaune's lap. Her previously hidden sex now openly shared with him. She didn't allow his awestruck face to distract her as she started pulling her shirt off from the hem and dragging it up and off her body.

She sat there in silence briefly as she gave her body a chance to calm itself. She allowed Jaune to take in the sight of her naked body. The only things remaining atop her searing flesh being her socks, shoes, and red sports bra.

Her ridged and defined core shamed the man's fledgling abs. Grabbing both of the other's hands, she brought them up to her stomach to let him know it was okay to touch her. When his hands started to traverse her muscular built frame, a wanting shiver ran down her spine. This feeling was only multiplied when those same hands drifted downward and gave a firm squeeze against her firm ass.

Reaching up with her hands, Pyrrha started to pull down the scrunchy holding up her tidy ponytail. With it's removal, the long crimson strands draped over her upper body like spreading fire.

Deciding to remove the final restrictive garment, she reached up to the center of her back and started to unhook the clip of her bra straps. Done with the task, she slid the supportive material off her shoulders as her bountiful chest was made bare.

Staring down at Jaune, the yearning teen could still see the last few resignations engraved onto his features. Even after everything, she could see it with the way his eyes shook in place, or how his lip remained permanently askew. Somewhere, he still felt as though he was taking advantage of her, if he only knew how wrong he was. She need him to know, to understand she wanted this, wanted him.

When the man parted his lips to say something, the more athletic woman wouldn't let him. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she pulled herself down and crashed her mouth onto his warm lips. The woman's body pressed up against his chest as her eyes folded shut. She kissed him again and again until he finally returned the gesture.

Reaching into his hoodie's front pocket, Jaune pulled out an unopened condom. Noticing this, the redhead pulled away and helped the teen take off his upper apparel. Tugging the hefty black fabric off, the plain undershirt followed shortly after.

When the male began to unwrap the condom, Pyrrha busied herself by caressing his barren chest with her open palm. Covering his shaft, he kept it upright with one hand and laid the other against her hip.

Feeling a heavy pounding begin a new inside her, Pyrrha steadied herself by holding onto her partner's two shoulders. Watching as desire consumed her, she steadily let down her lower half. When the rubber texture teased her entrance, she swallowed in a thick anticipation. The head breached her and she pushed herself further until the mast pierced her midway. When Jaune placed both hands on her sides, she allowed him to take control as he pulled her body straight down onto his hips, burying himself entirely within her.

"Ah!" The tall beauty cried out in pleasure, a lone convulsion rocking her center.

Technically speaking, while a virgin, the redhead had no hymen to break. One particularly zealous session to herself while partaking in another of Jaune's earlier works nearly a month ago removed that brand from her. That being said, never in her life had she experienced anything spreading and filling her up so well or deeply.

Relying on the blond's broad shoulders, Pyrrha readied herself to move. Lifting herself up, her knees quaked underneath her. Pushing down then up again, she started bouncing repeatedly on the man's lap. His thick shaft scraped her nether regions in ways her fingers never had, reached places they never could.

Every shared motion between them was bliss. The heavenly feeling only deepened when Jaune started to thrust up on his own, rhythmically matching her tempo as he dove deeper because of it. Impassioned moans filled her voice at the apex of every pump.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jaune was able to hold the woman more closely. Pyrrha returned the gesture by pulling his head in toward her chest. When the blond buried his head between her cleavage, the redhead wrapped both arms around his messy blond lochs, embracing him from the neck up.

As a strain rooted itself along her knees again, Pyrrha was forced to slow down her gyrating hips. Perhaps it was from all her over-exercising, the run over here, the intense fingering session, or maybe she was still weary from her recent climax. Either way, her legs finally gave out as her knees buckled under her body.

Rather than letting this be the end, Jaune took the initiative. Sliding both arms down his roommate's body, he cupped her rear. Her body trembled at his touch. Gliding downward still, they stopped as they took hold of the area where the thighs met. Strengthening his hold, he lifted her body up then slammed her back down.

The college girl let him use her body in every way he pleased. She couldn't resist and nor did she want to. As his hot breaths danced along the middle of her chest, his thrusts sped up. She was putty in his hands, and it felt fantastic. Both of her hands dug into his scalp as she felt herself tighten up with the wave that followed her second climax.

Unlike before, where she stopped the boy immediately after her peak, she hadn't the strength to do so again. Powerful and rough pounds grinding her insides as she was consumed in an almost euphoric high.

Holding her up in place, Jaune held her at the point where just his head remained inside of her. Just when she began to question why, instead of pushing her back down, he instead thrust himself up into her. Faster and sharper than any of his prior plunges, the noise of slapping skin added to new sounds of Pyrrha's long and drawn out groans of pleasure.

It was more than a piston breaching her from below her core, it's shape, it's warmth, it was entirely too much to handle. Every single pump that followed brought her closer to screams and another finish.

The piercing sensation dwindled as his movement slowed to a full stop. Slipping his member out of her, he lowered her right back down onto his lap. The soaking rubber of his full erection pressing against her thigh as he caught his breath.

Her body was still shaking from the pleasure. It felt like if he hadn't stopped where he did, one or two more pumps would have been all it took to make her faint in his arms.

Holding her by the waist again, Jaune lowered the woman onto her back, resting her head against the armrest.

Neither of her arms had unlatched themselves from around the boy's neck as she kept him close. As Pyrrha looked up at the ceiling staring down at her, she kept the blond's face in center focus. His head had become sweaty, his bangs pressed aside. She could only imagine what she looked like by comparison.

"Next, I'm supposed to take you from behind." He mentioned, more boldly than prior explanations. The other's lesson in confidence clearly showing.

Even with the gathered nerve, the scarlet haired woman knew he was waiting to see her response before deciding how to continue. Her natural reaction to the request was to smile. Pulling herself up, she kissed him again. The embrace of their lips much more messy this time than before as both members greedily took what they could before parting.

Lowering herself with the other's aid, Pyrrha rolled over onto her stomach. With a lustful smirk, she peered over her back as she got onto her hands and knees. Resting her head on the armrest, she reached behind her and spread both her cheeks apart from one another. This action, granting the boy full access.

Moving himself into position, Jaune lined himself up with his partner's backside. Holding his cock in one hand, he steadied her trembling ass with the other. Pyrrha jumped at the sudden touch, shaking only more when the head reentered her core.

The athlete expected it when the man slid himself into her gradually up to his base. The fullness spreading her out once again after only recently recovering. What had surprised her, after he pulled out, was how he slammed his shaft right back in with exhaustive force.

A scream escaped her as she recoiled with a wince. Pulling both her hands up, she immediately covered up her mouth.

Unlike before, while the power behind the thrusts had not changed too much, the angle was all new. Parts of her entrance the other had only grazed from their former position were now being stimulated to the highest degree. Her breasts, more specifically her nipples, rubbed up against the leather with every pump. She quivered as the member showed signs of swelling up inside her while her insides clamped down.

"You're so tight!" Jaune grunted between humps. A wet sloppy noise starting to emerge where their sexes met.

Was she tight? Could she have come again without realizing it? She couldn't tell anymore. The room could have been spiraling for all she knew, she was in a trance, her own little world. Were the wet sounds coming out of her body really hers? Were these new moans something she was capable of producing? She didn't know or care. All that mattered was that she was finally indulging in something her body and mind craved far too long. It didn't hold any significance whether or not she had been turned into a puddle. She was his puddle.

Whilst being taken proudly from behind, the captivated woman glanced up just enough to finally notice one of the secondary camera staring right at her. The lens aligned in such a way that she saw her own disorderly reflection.

Her fiery hair had become stuck in sweaty lines down her face. Both eyes seemed to have a glossy glaze to them as a trail of light tears ran along her since rosy red cheeks. Each of her breasts jiggled as her body rocked against the black upholstery. She couldn't begin to conceive how much of a mess she would appear if she were the type to wear makeup.

With Jaune's pumping slowing down, he exited the strong formed woman as he rested his thick sex on the seat of her rear. The two of them sharing a heavy pant, the blond lowered himself as he embraced her from behind, his head resting along one of her shoulders. "There's one position left." He informed, his heated pants painting her back.

Pyrrha took a minute to orientate her being. Opening her mouth, she couldn't find the words at first. Instead she nodded a few times. "Okay." She submissively allowed. There was no way she would refuse him. Even after everything so far, she still ached for more.

When her roommate dragged himself upright again, he pulled her along with him. Pyrrha fidgeted as her naked body once again laid against his chest. His caressing hands glided down her body from her chest. Reaching her legs, he kissed her softly on the back of the neck. Her body flinched from the unexpected yet gentle act.

The woman felt a little skittish as Jaune held her by the area behind her knees. As she was lifted up, he angled her to lean back into him even further. When he began to spread her legs farther apart, she felt the wild thumping in her chest pick up again. Every time she expected him to stop, he didn't. Not until her legs were nearly perpendicular with her waist did the youth stop.

Her whole body was shaky and yet he hadn't even done anything yet. This wasn't a position she recognized. _Was the director trying out something new?_ Any fleeting thoughts or worries faded when she noticed Jaune's girth poking out underneath her hips. As both of the boys hands were occupied keeping her hoisted up, she reached down and angled the cock toward her dripping entrance.

With the path laid out, Pyrrha felt her body begin to be lowered as her head started to spin in expectancy. When the head prodded her entry, she felt her toes curl. She had the ultimate view of herself while the member dug further and further inside. She was able to witness every twitch, jerk, or jiggle her body made.

As Jaune calmly began his new session of pumps, Pyrrha understood why her body seemed to ill-prepared. The power of his upward thrusts from when she was riding him was now coupled with the angle that came from being taken from behind. His penis assaulted the frontal part of her soaking cavern. It was as if he was filling her up all the way to her stomach.

Spacing out from the overwhelming sensation riding throughout her body, she started to stare ahead. In doing so, she found the camera she spotted while Jaune had fingered her earlier. To think she thought what she was allowing to happen to her back then was indecent. It didn't matter that all this equipment watched their provocative acts. They were alone, and there was no need for shame, especially not regrets.

The hand that had naturally risen to muffle her screams was lowered as it instead started roughly squeezing one of her breasts and twisting her nipple. The other which could have been used to take it's place reached down further and started rolling circles around her clit. Her steamy voice rang out passionately and undisturbed for the first time. Her tone was twice as loud as any of his prior partners and thrice as genuine.

With Jaune bouncing her ass up and down against his hips, she tried to do her best to rock her own to coincide with his motions. As like before, she could start to feel his mast swell up inside of her. If that weren't enough, the blond started trailing light kisses against her back. The wealth of stimuli in all facets of her body had become to much. When she felt him speed up, she knew what was next.

Pyrrha shuddered as she felt the man groan into her from behind. His forceful pumping started to shift to slow, deeper penetrating thrusts as she felt him reach his limit within her. She felt the organ pulsate several times before starting to shrink during it's exit. Pulling out, the woman watched her pussy twitch as it was left gaping. Her body had grown accustom to Jaune plugging her up, and it seemed it was going to take some time to close up and readjust.

Perhaps the feeling hurt, or left her sore. She didn't know. Every inch of her body below the waist had gone numb long ago.

Basking in the afterglow of the act, the man fell back first into the center of the couch. Pyrrha followed shortly thereafter. She leaned into his chest again as the two were left panting and exhausted.

She wished she could enjoy this feeling longer, forever even, but she knew better. The lunch hour was nearing it's end and getting caught in the precarious situation they found themselves in wasn't exactly at the top of any of her lists.

About to push herself off, Pyrrha took a small detour as she turned around. The two now laid with their stomachs facing one another. Sitting up on his lap, she pulled his head up to face her. A divine smile suited her glowing features. The man gulped at the beautiful sight.

Leaning down, she made it seem like she was aiming for his lips, but stopped at the end and instead covered the man's eyes with her hand. Gently, she pressed her forehead against his and took a deep breath.

"I love you." She mouthed out in utter silence, the words never reaching her throat.

"Um, Pyrrha? Everything okay up there?" Jaune asked. Understandable, as he was left blind and confused.

Taking another breath, the redhead steadied herself. "I..." She spoke aloud this time. Her chest tightening to match her daring nerves.

She was going to tell him.

She had decided it the night before. If she couldn't do it now, she never would. "I..." She hesitantly repeated.

Before she could finish, the friendly note he had left for her the prior night snuck into her mind. Following after, every bit of praise he had ever offered her echoed in her head. Every kindness and courtesy he had ever given her flashed before her at once. The memories wrapping themselves up with a patented Jaune Arc smile that was able to make her feel a warmth that she considered irreplaceable.

Then came nothing.

Her eyes started to water again. She wasn't so melodramatic to think that a denied confession meant those things would never happen again; that their friendship would suddenly cease to exist. Jaune would never be so cold, and the chances of all of those feelings she felt suddenly stopping and coming to an end was surely less than one in a thousand. Yet, that was enough. Even if the chances were one in a million, she would never take the risk if it meant losing what she held right now.

"Pyrrha?" The blond called out again. "It's uh... still dark."

"I..." Pyrrha repeated. "I'll tell you later." She decided, wiping her eyes as she donned a self-defeating bittersweet smile.

Removing her hand from Jaune's vision, she nuzzled her head into his chest, resting her eyes. She knew time was still a pressing matter, in more ways than one. Still, maybe she could enjoy what she had right now for just a little longer.

Unsure of what exactly had transpired, the blond wrapped his arms around his roommate and leaned back with her into the leather couch. One hand caressing her shoulder as the other stroked her back.

… … …

Beacon's star athlete sat by herself on a fairly under-crowded bus. It was on it's way toward her college with her along with it. As her head faced out her passenger window, she wore a content and well sought after pleasant expression.

Several days had passed since Pyrrha had allowed herself to experience what she had denied herself for too long. She had slept better than she had in weeks, and without any further stress, her body felt normal again after a few days' time. In fact, she was certain that she would no longer feel any guilt or doubt when interacting with her roommate from then on.

At least, that was what she felt would happen. Since the fateful day together, Pyrrha had made certain to get up earlier than usual and spend less time out in the evenings before retiring at home into her room. This done to remove any chance of unintentionally running into the blond.

She did feel better, and definitely refreshed in numerous ways. Certainly, in just a few more days, she could finally collect herself to the point where she wouldn't need to hide herself away like this. For the time being though, it was what she felt was best.

Feeling her scroll vibrate in her coat pocket, she let out a curious hum. The redhead pulled out her handheld device to see the name 'Jaune' flashing up on screen.

To be fair, she hadn't exactly told the other about her plan and mindset, so she couldn't exactly be upset at this development.

With a somewhat weary smile, she answered and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello, Jaune." She greeted amiably without undertone.

" _Aw man. I missed you again today!_ " The teen bemoaned across the line.

"Sorry!" The college girl apologized in earnest. "Things have been rather busy with me lately. Don't worry though, I should be able to get everything in order in just a few more days." While her explanation was a little less than truthful, the ending prospect was genuine.

" _Good to hear._ " Jaune replied in cheery fashion. " _I wanted to tell you, the director pulled me out the other day. He said my acting's really improved._ "

Pyrrha smiled at the other's news. It wasn't fake or shallow either, the redhead was happy to know she had helped her roommate out and he was making strides at his job. "That's wonderful, Jaune." She congratulated.

" _Oh yeah! I've been meaning to tell you something, but I haven't gotten the chance._ " The male voiced across the phone. His tone seeming to be of one about to unveil something valuable.

The athlete did feel a bit of blame this time around as a frown marred her previously pleasant face. "I'm sorry." She confessed again in her usual manner. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked in interest.

" _Well, you'll never believe it. Remember when you helped me rehearse my lines a few days ago?_ " He began excited, but seemed to pause intentionally, as though adding his own dramatic suspense. " _Well apparently all the cameras were left on by mistake!_ " He explained, enthusiastically.

Pyrrha's casual expression dropped on the spot. "What?" She inquired flatly.

" _Yeah, I was surprised too. But the director told me he watched the whole thing and was really impressed._ " The other's optimism on the matter was definitely not infectious.

"T-The director watched it, you say?" Pyrrha stuttered, trying her best to advance the conversation. Her head was left spinning at the brick dropped on her that not only had her first time been recorded, but it was done so with professional camera angles and in high definition nonetheless. She could feel her stomach begin to churn. "That is... that is something." She forced out, trying her best not let her voice crack.

" _Wanna know the best part?_ " Jaune asked, sincerely.

"Jaune," Pyrrha began, struggling to stay together. "...while I appreciate your... encouraging outlook on this development, I think it would be best to—"

" _He told me to ask you if you wanted to work part-time with the company._ " Her roommate concluded, unintentionally blowing over her attempt at brushing the embarrassing situation under the rug.

The athlete almost fell out of her seat at the request. "J-Jaune, I-I just can't see myself taking an interest in—"

" _You mean you don't want to be coworkers? I thought you might like the idea._ " His voice coming off rather disheartened.

Pyrrha frowned at the other's dismay. Without thinking, she spoke out again instinctively. "Jaune, it isn't like that. In truth I would lo—" The woman ended up cutting herself off this time as her face started to heat up at the realization of what she almost let slip.

" _What was that?_ " Her roommate asked. " _You cut out._ "

"I-I..." The redhead felt her throat grow dry. "I said, that um..." Starting to panic, she spotted her college begin to approach from a few blocks away. "I have to go! Bye!"

" _Huh? Pyr—_ " The other began.

Before he could finish, his schoolmate had already removed the phone from her ear and hovered over the 'end call' button. "I'm sorry!" She called out as she hung up and dropped the dead phone onto her legs.

Unresponsive for a time, the sporty woman stared blankly at her lap. Processing what had just transpired, her face grew hotter and redder by the second. Giving up, she hung her head low in defeat as she sat with her face in her hands for the remainder of the bus trip.

Pyrrha's time alone to think was definitely going to end up being longer than the few days she had originally allotted herself.

 **The End**

* * *

Got bored again. GF was kind enough to remind me Pyrrha is in fact best girl. I hope you all enjoyed the benefits.


End file.
